Unexpected Meeting
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Lovino doesn't love his disgusting job, but it helps him and his brother in their new life here. But then, Lovino gets picked up by a strange Spaniard who ends up winning his trust in just a couple of minutes. Spamano, Rated T.
Outside showed chances of snow coming, Feliciano remembered the reporter said before. Maybe even some rain, too. He stayed in his bedroom by the window, on his chair whilst gazing out the window to the unlimited area of traffic below. Lovino was making breakfast in the kitchen and knew he would call for him, but Feliciano wanted to stay in and stare dreamingly at the roads. Colorful cars drove down and up from different directions. People moving wherever way they had to go with different types of speeds, making the tiny dots moving exceedingly quickly.

Then, he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," Feliciano announced.

Lovino opened the door and revealed himself wearing a black tank top around his chest, a pair of small jeans that showed a little skin from the holes and his long knee-length boots. Feliciano smiled at his brother who told him breakfast was ready.

"Aren't you going to wear a jacket today?"

"No," said Lovino.

"Why not? I don't remember seeing you wearing it last night when you came home late."

"I guess I lost it," he said. "I'll buy a new one soon."

Feliciano didn't know how Lovino would lose his jacket like that, but he didn't questioned it. They both had their breakfast in the living room, sitting on the couch together and watching the TV, but it was fuzzy at times so it lost its fun. By the time Lovino cleaned the dishes and announced he was leaving, Feliciano stood near the door and waved his brother goodbye.

XxXxXx

* * *

The morning was cold, freezing in fact, as Lovino leaned on the cold hard brick wall behind him. He shivered uncomfortably and surveyed for costumers in the streets, but no sign of people wanting to pick him up were sighted. Wearing this outfit, which was rather revealing, made Lovino ready to freeze to the depths of Hell. Lovino wondered as he pulled his left leg over his right if Death was standing by him, invisible to the human eye, just waiting with his checklist of upcoming victims to die whilst waiting impatiently on Lovino's death.

From above nothing but dark, grey-colored skies soared grey dimmed clouds that loamed the day in such disappointment of the world below. Lovino stared blankly in the sky. What made him into this person today? What did he do to deserve such horrid treatment with the men cheating on their other lovers and lying to their friends and family that they are without sin? It was painful but it wasn't like he could get any other job. Being an illegal immigrant from a foreign country who spoke little English was troublesome enough, and sadly to top it off he had to take Feliciano in and keep inside the shit-assed apartment they called 'home'.

Lovino thought moving another area would help him, but then he had would get in shit with other prostitutes who marked their territories and would make sure no one stole their place. It was another pain of being a prostitute. But just when he was about to leave the area to get inside he noticed a dark Toyota driving pass and it came to a halt when parked. Was this a new costumer or just an average civilian who avoided prostitutes? But Lovino knew he had to take a risk and began strutting sexily over to the car which its driver's window rolled down.

The young male prostitute bent over to the window and saw the man—dark skinned, handsomely dressed with just a white button-up shirt with sleeves and jeans. His eyes were catching in their shade of green that sparkled at him funnily. Lovino had dealt with enough punks and assholes in his "professional job" but seen something in the man's eyes that this was actually his first time meeting someone on the street.

"Uh, are you…?"

Lovino was dumbfounded. This man was officially an idiot. "Are you lookin' for fun or what?" Lovino didn't even bother speaking his fake sexual voice he did for other asshats and was glaring instead of teasing him cutely. "I don't have time wasting here in the god fucking cold. So either speak up or I'm leaving."

"I-I can give you a ride, if you want…" he sounded rather shy for a grown man, Lovino thought.

"Where're we goin'?"

"Well, um… I just want to know if you work on the streets like a…" The stranger was hesitating awkwardly and it pissed Lovino off. He had to finish his sentence.

"A prostitute?" Lovino chuckled a dry laugh. "What, my clothes aren't revealing enough for you? Is that it?"

"If…if I offended you, I'm really sorry!" he apologized, and he took out his hand as if to grab Lovino to which he backed off.

"Forget it. I'm goin', unless you want something from me."

"Just…come in and I'll explain later."

Lovino Vargas had two choices: get in the car and stop suffering from the immense cold or run off and get in his shit-wrecked apartment. Both choices sounded reasonable but Lovino, with a sure fire of suspicion, walked to the left side of the car and got in. _I don't know why I'm bothering_ , Lovino thought, staring at the Spanish man whose hands shook on the stirring wheel. The stranger drove off from his parking spot and they were on the road to wherever they went, and Lovino stared out from the window of all the passing buildings and friends on the streets with the same fate—some looked like they saw Lovino and he smirked, knowing he had earned himself some warmth of the car. With a heavy price of losing another piece of dignity, of course.

"Hey," the man said, "I'm sorry I didn't say my name. It's Antonio. What's yours?" Lovino saw the smile on this man's face with its pure sheer of sweetness and innocence. It irritated him greatly.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"So I can name you whatever I want?"

"Yep," Lovino answered flatly. He looked out the window and asked. "So what're you gonna call me?"

"Your name, if you would tell me?" he asked. Lovino wondered if he was either an idiot or just…nice.

Lovino hesitated at first but said his name. Antonio grinned at him like a child who given candy for being such a good boy. What the hell was his problem? This guy—Antonio—picked him up and seemed rather goofy. It made Lovino suspicious than ever before.

"So how long have you been…doing this?" Antonio asked as he took a turn to the right curve and went downtown.

 _Are we going downtown to do it? God, I rather do it in the car. Fuck, I've been in this job_ way _too long._ "Few years, not too long but keeps the family in check." Lovino was uninterested of the conversation and hoped it wouldn't edge on. But, like many of his other customers, they talked.

"Really?" asked Antonio, surprised. "You have a family?"

"Only my brother Feli," he said. "I work with this job whenever I can. He gets sick easily and I protect him from all harm." Lovino warmed his hands and rubbed them together, feeling the warm air in the car as his eyes trailed by the people walking down the sidewalks, wondering what they thought.

"Wow… I'm so sorry-"

"I don't need pity," Lovino snapped. "Let's just get this over with already. Where are we going?" He looked at him this time and noticed how he wasn't shaking like before.

"Lovino," Antonio said, sounding out of place—sounding serious. "I'm…a cop."

Lovino felt his eyes widening and he expressed this shock visibly to Antonio who was parking another corner—just two blocks away from the police station. _Fuck,_ Lovino cursed, the clutching knots of his stomach were abusing his system. _Fuck, I'm so screwed._

All Lovino said was: "You mother fucker." He reached for the door handle but was right away handcuffed by Antonio. Lovino shouted angrily, cursing in fluent Italian at Antonio who looked depressed and sad.

Antonio only said: "You're under arrest for illegal prostituting."

The police office in secret spoke the terms of his rights and such, but Lovino felt betrayed. Betrayed and hurt. Now he was in for in, Lovino knew it, and he had absolutely no idea how he was going to get out of this mess.

XxXxXxX

Here he was. In a small jail with other prostitutes and criminals locked up by the cops passing by with their jobs—too busy to even look at them. One or two gave them a look of disgust and Lovino just glared darkly as he sat on the corner. At least it's warmer, he thought. Why am I even trying to think positively? Lovino looked out of the cell and saw Antonio walking down over to his desk like all the other cops and was writing his report. He hated that bastard who betrayed him. But when Lovino thought about, it was his fault he didn't see this coming. Yet how can he know this was gonna happen? Lovino just sat at the corner, on the ground with his legs crossed and pissed as hell.

It smelt like blood and shit in this cell as Lovino stared at the Spanish cop who, bizarrely, noticed this and had the nerve to smile at him! What in the hell was his problem? Lovino begged God to get some miracle wish to come—he needed to get out and before leaving to kick that Spanish man's butt. Lovino saw the clock all the way over the main point of the entrance of the office and exit. It was nine thirty and Feliciano should be wondering where he was. No phone, nobody he knew to contact and no chance of luck whatsoever. _Perfect,_ he cursed, _I'm screwed and I got caught by some Spanish bastard._

When he thought all hope was lost, Lovino saw a fully uniformed police man walking over to the cell door, a clipboard in hand and spoke in a tenacious voice.

"Which one of you is Lovino?" Lovino's head jerked up in astonishment and raced to the cell bars. He seized the bars with both hands and waited for the guy to tell him some good news. "You're him? Well, it's your lucky day." He took out his spare keys from his belt, took out a key and unlocked the door. "You're free to go."

Lovino couldn't jubilant and gladly got out. He felt like a free man walking out the station (he heard from the back all the people yelling at him to whom he smirked victoriously). Walking out the station felt completely different from what he expected because instead was practically warm whilst the air outside was freezing—why would they want to get out in this weather? Making his way down the steps of the station and looking around he achieved his freedom however knew the price of not owning a car. Well, better than being a prisoner.

And when Lovino was just about to put all of this horrific crap behind him, guess who came running down the steps to catch up?

"Lovino, wait a minute!" the familiar Spanish accented voice shouted to Lovino.

Right away he panicked when he saw Antonio rushing down the steps to him—Lovino was just about to make a break for it when Antonio shouted to wait.

"Please, wait a second," he pleaded, a jacket in his hands. Antonio got to Lovino's side and looked happy. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, well," Lovino said sarcastically, "did you know that that the cell in there was shit? Did you know you tricked me, you asshole?" He was hissing dangerously and knew what would happen if he went too far, but Lovino hissed anyway.

"I-I know what I did was wrong-"

"Actually, what you did was right." Lovino sneered. "And to me, that made it wrong."

"I'm still sorry about it," Antonio apologized quickly. "Here." He wrapped the dark leather jacket around Lovino's body and, taken aback, Lovino was wrecked in confusion from Antonio's kindness. "It's getting cold today."

Lovino hardly wished to speak but asked, "Why are you treating me so kindly? I don't need your pity, you bastard."

Antonio smiled a little. "This is my way of saying sorry; for lying to you. I was doing my job and I try to do my best in it. When I saw you…I really had a hard time to guess because you were…how should I say it?"

He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Unpredictable?"

"Beautiful." Antonio answered. Just like that. There was nothing at all except 'beautiful'. "You were really beautiful. It's the truth."

"Do you not see what I'm wearing?" he asked, gesturing his clothes. "I'm practically a wannabe slut."

"You look very beautiful in my opinion, and you shouldn't be doing this job; there are other choices out there."

"Heh, like someone's gonna want me…" Lovino wrapped the dark leather jacket and felt warmer. His heart was feeling comparatively nervous around him. "Unlike you with a good job, I can't hold a job if it depended on me."

"Why don't I help you out?" Antonio asked, sounding cheerful. Lovino felt the air was getting tense—it was harder to take a breath to breathe. "There are some friends who work around and they're good guys."

Everything was happening way too quickly. Lovino thought about Antonio was being too good to him, acting like the superhero while they stood stupidly on the sidewalk as snow started to fall around them. Yet somehow Lovino felt better around Antonio who was smiling at him like a familiar face. Was it his kindness that drove Lovino into believing him? He himself didn't know the question, but Lovino took the sweet offers for once.

Lovino and Antonio walked along side together, close to one another but not too close.

"Are you hungry?"

"...a little bit,"

"Would you like to go anywhere special? Maybe Tony's?"

Looking up with a surprised look he muttered, "You…like pasta?"

"I love pasta!" he said. "Especially tomatoes, too. It's the best part in pasta, y'know!"

Lovino started at the Spa...Antonio, and smiled.


End file.
